Shall we begin?
by arual17
Summary: Molly Hooper se encuentra sola en el laboratorio de St. Barths, sin saber sobre qué escribir, hasta que la visita de un detective en particular le ilumina el camino.


Esto es para mi buena amiga Ushio para su cumpleaños (sé que estoy un poco adelantada, que tu cumple es el 5, pero no sé si podré publicarlo ese día, así que lo hago ahora).

¿Te he tenido engañada? xD ¿Pensabas que no había escrito? ¡Esa era mi intención! :D

Pues eso, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Sherlock, y me ha costado mucho, es un personaje muy complicado... No les he llegado ni a la suela del zapato a los personajes, pero lo que cuenta es la intención... ¿no? T_T

Sólo espero no haberme oxidado en la escritura... Y que le guste a alguien esto claro xD

_**Disclaimer: **_Sherlock ni los personajes son míos, ojalá...

* * *

_**Shall we begin?**_

- ¿Cómo debería empezar?… ¿Y si…? No, no, no… ¿Y si por otro lado…? Ni hablar… Todos pensarían que estoy chiflada. – Sus hombros cayeron apesadumbrados junto con sus brazos y su espalda se echó hacia el respaldar de la silla, lo único que evitaba que su cuerpo tocara el piso.

Miraba fijamente la línea parpadeante en el fondo blanco de la pantalla, esperando su orden para comenzar a moverse y hacer aparecer palabras, sílabas, aunque fuese una mísera letra. Pero tanto su cerebro como sus dedos se negaban a hacerle caso. Algo ilógico, ¿verdad? Ya que está científicamente probado que el cerebro es quien ordena sobre el cuerpo.

Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Soltó un grito exasperado y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que su moreno y largo cabello cayese en cascada con la fuerza de la gravedad. Pocas veces se le podía ver sin esa coleta de caballo que aprisionaba su sedosa cabellera.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo que la silla de ruedas se moviese de izquierda a derecha con un patrón definido.

- No puede ser tan difícil…

- ¿El qué no puede ser difícil?

Esa voz la tomó completamente despistada y si no fuese porque su acompañante la sujetó, se hubiera caído haciéndose mucho daño.

Cuando se recompuso, miró al que la había perturbado en sus pensamientos. Realmente, la perturbaba cada hora y minuto, pero eso no se lo iba a confesar ni al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. Justamente, el hombre de penetrantes ojos azules que la miraba con ese aire de superioridad. Pero no podía evitarlo, miraba así a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito tu microscopio.

- ¿Qué le pasa al tuyo? – Arqueó una ceja.

- Está en el congelador. Necesito saber cómo afecta el frío a los vegetales a nivel celular. – Respondió como algo obvio.

La mujer sonrió, algo típico en él. Se aburre con demasiada facilidad. - ¿Has pensado en jugar a los SIMS? Seguro que la señora Hudson agradecería no tener durante un tiempo cosas muertas y descompuestas en su nevera. – Se levantó en busca del objeto solicitado. – Voy a comenzar a pensar que sólo vienes para verme. – Dijo en tono burlón. Si hubiese estado mirando al hombre, se hubiera dado cuenta de un momento de intranquilidad en su faz.

El detective tardó en responder más de lo normal en él a las sugerencias de Molly. – John lo intentó. Es un juego sin sentido. ¿Cómo es posible que al quitarle las escaleras a la piscina el sujeto se muera? – Obvió completamente el último comentario. – Creé un avatar sano y fuerte, podía haber saltado el bordillo.

La científica lo miraba boquiabierta. - ¿Has ahogado a tu SIM?

- Experimenté en un juego de realidad virtual. ¿Por qué lo llamarán realidad virtual? El tiempo no avanza como en la realidad, y el sujeto no hace nada que haga una persona normal. ¿Dónde estaba el microscopio? ¿La pistola?

El discurso del detective consultor se detuvo ante la carcajada de su acompañante. – Eres el único que se entretiene con esas cosas, Sherlock. La gente corriente nos entretenemos con cosas más mundanas.

- ¿Cómo escribir un blog?

- Eso… - Dijo mirando el ordenador que momentos antes estaba ante ella. – Me lo han prescrito.

La mirada del detective se preocupó por un instante, o eso le pareció ver a ella. Más bien, deseaba haberlo visto. Vio que le costaba buscar las palabras, y le pareció tan tierno… - ¿Estás…?

Le rogaba con la mirada no terminar la frase, y se lo concedió. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre. – Me he sentido estresada estas últimas semanas y me han recomendado hacer algo relajante. Y me han dicho que escribir ayuda. – Se le acercaba con un telescopio en mano. – Pero no consigo decidirme sobre qué. – Suspiró y le extendió el objeto. – Aquí tienes. Intenta traérmelo de una pieza. Yo debería volver con el señor Cunningham.

- Sí. Y yo con los ojos. – Dijo marchándose.

- ¡Sherlock! – Le hizo detenerse ante la imperiosa voz que puso. – Además de una pieza, limpio.

Descuida. Lo pondré en el lavavajillas de la señora Hudson. – Dijo con su sonrisa de lado. La pobre mujer iba a poner el grito en el cielo. – Y Molly… - La miró desde el resquicio de la puerta. – Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Eres bastante lista. Bueno… - Se le notó algo nervioso. – Más que el promedio…

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la forense aún no salía de su asombro. Muy pocas veces el detective del sombrero alagaba a alguien que no fuese a sí mismo.

Rememoró todas las veces que Sherlock había dicho algo bueno de ella. Podía contarlo con los dedos. Aunque recapitulando, puede que fuesen más.

Miró la pantalla iluminada del ordenador. El señor Cunningham podía esperar.

Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a teclear con una rapidez que la sorprendió. Las palabras venían solas a su cabeza, y de ahí a plasmarlo con sus dedos no pasaba ni un segundo.

"La primera vez que vi al detective de ojos azules hipnotizantes fue saliendo de St. Barths, dirigiéndome a comer…"

FLASH BACK

- ¡Lo siento! – Dijo tímida ante la persona con la que había chocado. Pero esta la ignoró completamente. Un hombre de chaqueta larga con el cuello subido. Alto, complexión normal y de cabello arremolinado. Fue en lo único que se pudo fijar, ya que él ni se inmutó.

Molly Hooper se molestó ante eso. Cierto que ella iba despistada, pero lo amable hubiera sido pararse a escuchar las disculpas. Intentando olvidar el incidente, fue a la cafetería no lejos de allí para comer algo.

Cuando volvió al laboratorio, no podía creer lo que veía. Era él. El hombre con el que había chocado hacía una hora. – Doctora Hooper. – El hombre que estaba junto al hombre con unos penetrantes ojos azules, la llamó. Consiguió despegar la vista del susodicho para ver al policía que muchas veces había solicitado su colaboración con casos de asesinatos.

- Inspector Lestrade. – Sonrió y le saludó estrechándole la mano. – Un placer verlo de nuevo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Terminó preguntando, volviendo la vista a su callado acompañante. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que la analizaba en profundidad. Se sentía incómoda ante el escrutinio.

- Permítame presentarle. – Dijo el policía dirigiéndose hacia su acompañante. – Este es Sherlock Holmes. Detective consultor.

El aludido estrechó la mano de la científica mientras ella arqueaba una ceja al escuchar su profesión. - ¿Detective consultor?

- Yo lo inventé. Soy el único en el mundo. – Greg Lestrade rodó los ojos. Lo conocía de hacía unas horas y ya quería pegarle un tiro por lo creído que era.

- Bueno… - Molly salió de la impresión poco a poco. No pudo evitar fijarse también en su voz, suave pero autoritaria en cada palabra.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- El señor Holmes es testigo de un caso y nos han comentado que eres la encargada de la autopsia de la señora Wendy Well.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y llevan tanto tiempo por aquí? Podían haberme llamado al móvil.

- No queríamos quitarte tiempo de tu hora del almuerzo. – Dijo el inspector. - ¿Qué tal estuvo la comida?

- Bien/Pasable. – Dijeron la científica y el detective a la vez.

Ella le miró desconcertada. – Disculpe… pero, ¿cómo sabe que fue pasable?

- Elemental. Seguro que hasta el inspector Lestrade ha podido averiguarlo. – Tenía las manos sujetas tras su espalda, pasando la mirada de uno al otro que los acompañaba en el laboratorio. Rodó los ojos decepcionado. – Ha tardado una hora, y la cafetería más cercana que sirve pastel de carne con este tipo de condimento está a veinte minutos. Así que tiene cuarenta minutos para ir y volver. Mas otros veinte minutos para que le sirvan y comer. Por lo que calculo que ha tenido apenas 7 minutos para comer. Y cualquier persona corriente comer en ese periodo de tiempo es pasable. A toda persona corriente le gusta saborear la comida. Yo lo encuentro una pérdida de tiempo, se puede utilizar ese tiempo para otras cosas de mayor interés.

La forense estaba atónita. - ¿Cómo ha sabido lo que he comido?

El detective la observó. – Ese olor característico del especial de la cafetería Tony's, y tiene algo de pastel en la camisa. Evidentemente se le cayó cuando comía a toda prisa y no se dio cuenta.

- Wau… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mirando su camisa e intentando taparse la mancha. – Eso ha sido…

- Y también sé que es una mujer solitaria, que vive sola y que dedica todo el tiempo al trabajo y a los muertos. Los únicos que no la pueden criticar.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Eso había dolido, mucho. ¿Y lo decía tan tranquilo? Le miró a los ojos, y no vio nada de arrepentimiento de lo que dijo. ¿Era ese hombre humano?

- Bueno… ¿Vamos a ver el cadáver? – Lestrade intentó apaciguar el ambiente.

- Lo estoy deseando. – Dijo el detective "sabelotodo-sin-corazón". Miró a la científica. - ¿Comenzamos?

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero desde ese momento no pudo quitarse al detective de la cabeza. Ver la ilusión plasmada en sus ojos, aunque sólo fuese por ver a un muerto, la derritió por completo. En la comisura de sus labios apareció una tímida sonrisa. – Cl… Claro…

FLASH BACK ENDS

Releyó satisfecha lo que había escrito con una sonrisa en la cara. No se le podía llamar amor a primera vista, pero casi, ¿no?

Su busca comenzó a emitir un sonido y lo apagó, leyendo el mensaje. Guardó lo que había escrito en un Word y apagó la pantalla. Le habían dicho que escribiese, pero nadie dijo que tenía que publicarlo en internet, como hacía John. Antes de irse a casa, lo guardaría en un pendrive. Nadie iba a leerlo mientras no estuviese, ya que nadie tocaba su ordenador.

Pero se equivocó. En cuanto se marchó y apagó las luces, una figura entró en el oscuro laboratorio y se dirigió sin titubear al aparato, encendiendo la pantalla y buscando el documento recién guardado.

Unos ojos azules comenzaron a leer rápidamente, deseando conocer más de la patóloga forense.

FIN

* * *

No me maten please, bitte, o como quieran que se lo diga xD

Puede que no sea un Sherlloly propiamente dicho... pero Sherlock es... Sherlock... Y lo muestra a su modo aunque no lo parezca ^^U

Para quien no se haya percatado, el título es una frase que dice Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch/Sherlock) en Star Trek: Into Darkness (A ver si la ves Ushio! XP) Y la he puesto tanto en su versión americana como en su traducción en España... ¿Qué? ¡Con esa frase me enamoró más! Además que soy fan incondicional de la saga Star Trek con el capitán Kirk :P


End file.
